Miley, the Q
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Q wanna turn Miley into a Q.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Star Trek: TNG.**

* * *

**Miley, the Q**

**Miley, Lilly and Oliver are in the shuttlecraft Braveheart on the way back to the Enterprise-E after two weeks of shore leave on Risa.**

"So, lookin' forward to goin' back to work, Lils?" says Miley to Lilly.

"No, not really. The food on Risa is soo good. I wouldn't say 'no' to another week of shore leave." says Lilly.

"Sorry, but Captain Picard wouldn't agree to give us any more time off. He told me that 2 weeks was all we get and that he would prefer to not even give us that." says Miley.

"Okey, but you gotta admit that Risa was a lot of fun..." says Lilly to Miley.

"Of couse it was fun. Great food, nice drinks and party every day." says Miley.

"Did you have fun, Oliver?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, I hooked up with a sexy Vulcan chick. Oh dear, she was pretty kinky." says Oliver with a smile.

"Sweet niblets! Do ya actually find Vulcan women to be hot, Oken?" says Miley.

"Sure! Vulcan girls are really horny if you treat them the right way." says Oliver.

"There was nothing about that in the Vulcan database." says Miley with a smile.

"Guess they don't want people to know how good they are in bed." says Oliver.

"All I've heard about Vulcan sexuality is that most Vulcans never have sex just for pleasure like humans do." says Miley.

"Maybe, but it's also a fact that the Vulcan sex-drive get stronger with age." says Lilly.

"Really? Who told ya that, Lillian?" says Miley.

"Didn't Tuvok ever share that information with you back on Voyager, Miley?" says Lilly.

"Tuvok? He's the last man I'd ever thought would talk about sex." says Miley.

"It's true! He sat at the same table as me in the Mess Hall and he told me that if I ever wanted to date a Vulcan guy I should know that Vulcans only get more horny once they get older." says Lilly.

"I'm surprised that Tuvok would tell ya something like that, Lilly..." says Miley.

"Trust me...I was surprised too, but Tuvok didn't sem to think it was weird to talk about sex though." says Lilly.

"Wish he had talked to me about sex sometime..." says Miley.

"Me too..." says Oliver.

Suddenly there's a white flash of bright light and Miley, Lilly and Oliver are on the top of a green hill on an unknown planet.

"Ah, the 3 amigos! I've heard much about you." says a voice.

In a flash of light Q appears.

"Get us back to the shuttle!" says Miley in an angry tone.

"Relax, miss Stewart. I know Jean-Luc and I'll tell him that you're going to be late." says Q with a smirk.

"Ya gotta be that Q-guy that Captain Picard told us about." says Miley.

"So good ol' Jean-Luc's been talking about little me, huh?" says Q. "I'm not surprised. Guess the whole Starfleet knows about me these days."

"Only about half of Starfleet actually." says Lilly.

"Shut it, Truscott! I'm talking to Miley now." says Q as he launch an energy attack from his hand that knocks Lilly to the ground.

"Hey! Don't hurt my best girl-bud ya fuckin' perv!" says an angry Miley to Q.

"You care about the blonde chick, do you? Aww, how touching!" says Q with a sarcastic voice.

"That wasn't fun at all." says Miley.

"You should be happy, beacuse I wanna give you something, Miley Stewart." says Q with a serious voice.

"Give me something...?" says Miley.

"I have an offer for you. Would you like to join the Q Continuum, Miles? I can call you Miles, right...?" says Q.

"No, ya can't call me Miles and I do not wanna join the Q Continuum!" says an angry Miley.

"Why not, Miley? Imagine, all the power you'd get. The knowledge and secrets of the universe at your fingertips. You could do anything you want." says Q.

"I said, no!" says Miley.

"Easy, Miley! I can make you a Q for a while so you can try it and then you can make your final choice." says Q.

"Eh..." says Miley.

"I take that as a 'yes' then!" says Q.

"NO!" screams Miley.

Q put his hand on Miley's shoulder.

Miley's body glow for a few seconds then she fall to the ground as if she fainted.

"You killed my Miley!" says an angry Lilly to Q.

"Killed...? No! She's not dead." says Q.

Miley stand up and seem to be okey. Better than okey, actually.

"Miley..." says Lilly.

"I'm fine, Lils!" says Miley.

"Bye!" says Q.

"How are we gonna get back to the shuttle if you're goin' now?" says Lilly.

"Miley can get you back, she's got Q-powers now." says Q. "Bye!"

Q disappear.

"Let's get back to the shuttle!" says Miley.

"Didn't you say that you don't wanna be a Q...?" says Lilly.

"I did, but I think it's okey if I use the powers of the Q this one time to get away from here. Wherever 'here' actually is, Lilly." says Miley.

"I agree!" says Oliver.

"Okey!" says Lilly.

Miley snap her fingers and suddenly the 3 friends are back on the shuttle.

Oliver take his seat at the shuttle's pilot-station. "All systems are online. We're back on course for the Enterprise." says Oliver.

Q appears on the shuttle's com-screen.

"Well done, Smiley Miley! You used the powers of the Q to get back. Not too crappy..." says Q.

Q dissapear from the com-screen.

"Dang it! I really hate that guy!" says Miley about Q.

"Me too!" says Lilly. "He's such a freak!"

"Yeah...a freak with super-powers." says Oliver.

"He may have all those powers, but he's still a freak and a perv!" says Lilly.

"Exactly!" says Miley.

"You're right." says Oliver.

"Let's not tell anyone about this, okey?" says Miley.

"Okey!" says Lilly and Oliver.

4 days later Q appear i Miley's room on the Enterprise.

"Miss Miley Ray Stewart, have you made your decision?" says Q.

"I have!" says Miley with confidence.

"And...?" says Q.

"I've decided to be just a human. I don't wanna be a Q." says Miley.

"Too bad..." says Q with a childish fake sad voice. "We could have had so much fun. I could have showed you planets you can never even dream about. We could have made love inside a gas planet in the Gerzinian star-system in the Tantalus-galaxy."

"I've made my decision ya damn perv. I wanna be human." says Miley.

"Fine!" says Q. "I'll make you human again."

Q snap his fingers and Miley's Q-powers are gone.

"Bye!" says Q as he disappear.

**The End.**


End file.
